


Wrong Numbers and Blind Dates

by prettypsycho313



Series: Natasha Romanoff Imagines (Mainly for female Readers) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypsycho313/pseuds/prettypsycho313
Summary: You are trying to sleep when suddenly your phone buzzes.





	Wrong Numbers and Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are doing well. Hope you like this one!

You were happily sleeping before hearing a loud ring coming from your phone. You groan as you sit up, cursing yourself for not keeping the phone on silent. You glance at the clock which read 12:12 AM, before picking up the phone and getting blinded by the light.

“Shit. Who the fuck is texting me at  this godforsaken hour.”, you ask yourself as you lower the brightness and open up your messages.

************************************************************************

571-123-5678: Hey, Maria come join us at the bar. Clint and Tony are taking us all, but Steve, Bucky, and Sam decided to stay back.

         I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person. I'm not Maria.: You

571-123-5678: Oh, I'm sorry, wait a second. I am so sorry. My friend Tony gave me this number and told me that it was Maria's.

Tony Stark? Oh, I know him. He was awfully weird when he was talking to me today, well more weird than usual.: You

571-123-5678: Yeah, Tony can be weird, but anyway, why don't you join us, if you aren't asleep.

You know, I actually might. What bar are you at?: You

571-123-5678: 😁 We are at the SHIELD Bar. I know it has a weird name, but the service and the drinks are pretty good.

😂 Ok, I'll join you. Anyway, what's your name?:You

571-123-5678: It's Natasha. Yours?

It is (Y/N). Nice to meet you.: You

571-123-5678: Cool name. Nice to meet you too.

Well, see you in a few minutes.: You

571-123-5678: Ok, see you soon

************************************************************************

You smile as you put down your phone and pull on your pants. Tony, who you had known for a few years was probably trying to get you a date after how your last relationship ended. 

You shuddered when you thought about it. You pull on a nice shirt and hop into your car. 

After a few minutes, you see and more importantly hear SHIELD Bar. 

You look for a parking spot, which takes more than a few minutes. You walk in feeling a little frustrated, which then turns into excitement once you see the party scene inside of the bar.

You look around the room and smile when you make eye contact with Tony. He motions for you to come, so you do.

As you are walking up to him, you almost run into a woman. When you help her up, you see the most beautiful woman that you have ever set your eyes on. She smiles at you before thanking you and going to the same table that you are going to.

Tony waves to you before saying,”Hey (Y/N), how are you?”.

When Tony says that, the redheaded beauty's head whips around and looks at you.

She then says,”So you are (Y/N)?”, with a questioning look on her face.

You nod before adopting the same facial expression and asking, “Are you Natasha?”.

When she nods, you smile as Tony starts to grin before leaving to get drinks.

When he comes back, he sees that you two are chatting and laughing like you hadn't just met twelve minutes earlier.

You and Natasha talk the whole night, your fun times only ending when you have to leave. 

Natasha just winks and hands you a slip of paper before waving at you as you leave the bar.

Over the next few days, you and Natasha start chatting more often and you meet up with her for a date. Needless to say, it went very well.

*After a few months*

************************************************************************

Tasha: Good morning darling. Can you come to the park?

Of course honey. I'll be there in 5 minutes.:You

Tasha:Ok. 😉

************************************************************************

You go to the park, where you find your now girlfriend sitting on a blanket near a basket of food.

You smile as you walk up to her, kissing her head before you sit down on the blanket.

“Good morning baby. How did you sleep?”, Natasha asks.

“I slept fine, you?”, you reply as you open up the basket and take out a sandwich.

She takes her own sandwich before replying, “ I slept well, I was just thinking about how we first met.”

You laugh as you say, “Ha! We actually have to thank Tony for something.

Natasha laughs as well before kissing you and saying,”Yeah, otherwise I would never have found you, and that would have been horrible.”.

You smile as you say,”You are the best darling.”, while thanking the heavens that you got to end up with someone as amazing as Natasha Romanoff.


End file.
